The invention refers to a device for holding in position the forward portion of an inflatable boat in order to avoid excessive deformation of this streamlined forward portion or bow through bending under the force of the waves.
In the case of an inflatable boat including in known manner a tubular float forming the periphery of the boat and defining the forward portion or bow of streamlined shape as well as a bottom consisting of a grating of rigid material and of a sheathing of flexible and impermeable material, the behavior at sea offers advantageous aspects as regards stability but likewise disadvantageous aspects because the boat deforms under the force of the waves, which have the effect of modifying the resistance to progress of the boat. In particular the streamlined forward portion of the boat, which is not held in position by a rigid skeleton, may be caused to deform by bending, the bow of the boat rising with respect to the rest of the boat with the result that the resistance to progress of this inflatable boat is severely increased.
Thus through heavy weather a large portion of the possibilities of the boat may be lost as far as its speed is concerned.
Losses in speed have been observed, for example, of up to 80% between a movement carried out in calm weather and a movement carried out in heavy weather.
In order to correct this disadvantage it is not conceivable to make the bottom of the boat entirely rigid from the forward portion to the rear portion, because the inflatable boat would lose a great deal from it in stability and in the possibility of resistance to capsizing.